


Safe Keeping

by Sinistretoile



Series: Kinktober 2019 [21]
Category: The Bronze (2015)
Genre: Cock Warming, Drabble, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Lance has a competition and that means no sex but she craves him inside her. Compromise?KINKTOBER DAY 22PROMPT: COCK-WARMING
Relationships: Lance Tucker/Original Character(s), Lance Tucker/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2019 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502579
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Safe Keeping

**Author's Note:**

> KINKTOBER DAY 22  
> PROMPT: COCK-WARMING

She’d gone to bed before him. An early morning plus a long day had worn her down. She’d stripped off her clothes, leaving only her silky camisole and panties. Lance bit his bottom lip as he stood in the doorway and watched her sleep. She lay half on her belly, half on her side, one leg crooked. And she held his pillow tucked against her chest.  
He toed off his slippers and pulled the tee shirt above his head before he hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his track pants and pulled them down to his ankles. He tugged the blankets away from her and crawled in.  
“’Bout time you came to bed.” She snuggled back into him. Her body was warm from the blankets and his from his body heat. They both sighed and snuggled closer. He wrapped his arm around her waist. Her ass pushed up on his dick.  
Lance moaned and nuzzled her ear. “Don’t tease me, baby.” She laughed softly, sleepily. Now that he was getting hard, every little movement of her ass made it more. “Stay here. I’m gonna take cold shower.” He didn’t like to fuck or jerk off before a competition. It kept him on the edge, kept him sharp.  
“Don’t.” She grabbed his forearm as he went to move. “Just put it inside me.”  
“Babe-“  
“We don’t gotta fuck. I know how you are about sex before a meet.” She wiggled her ass against his now fully hard cock. He moaned and gripped her hip. “Just put it inside me and we’ll go to sleep.”  
He sighed. “Fine. Fine. No more fucking wiggling though or I’m sleeping on the fucking couch.” She giggled. Lance gave her ass a playful swat. He tugged her panties to the side and prodded her wet, warm cunt. He hummed in appreciation. “Babe, you’re wet.”  
“Shhh…just stick it in, baby.”  
He kissed her shoulder. “Yes, ma’am.” His cock head nudged her opening but he worked himself inside. She sighed and pushed back into him, getting him deeper. He locked his arm tight around her waist. “Ah ah ah, no moving.”  
“No moving.” He settled back into the pillows. His cock twitched inside her. She tangled their feet together. “Night, Tuck. Love you.”  
“Love you too, babe.”


End file.
